1. Technical Field
This invention relates to image processing and particularly to an art of detecting a part of a face from a picked-up image of the face.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, a detecting technique according to template matching of the feature amount independent of colors, such as luminance information has been proposed as an art of detecting parts (an eye, a nose, a mouth corner, etc.,) of a face. In the technique, a partial image is extracted from an image and the matching degree between the extracted partial image and a template is calculated. The most matched partial image is adopted as the face part of the detection target. Aside from the arts, a technique of detecting the area of each part using the color feature amounts of the face parts is also proposed.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an information processing apparatus and a computer control method and program capable of detecting a part of a face with accuracy while lightening processing load.